A Twist of Fate
by MintyFlake
Summary: Juubei X Kazuki. Something horrible happened to Kazuki... Will Juubei standby him regardless what happened? Please read and review. Thank you.


**

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what strikes me to write this story... Sorry if it sucks to the core!!... T.T ... Please review. Thank you.**

* * *

**

**A Twist of Fate**

_**Disclaimer: if Get Backers is mine… heeheeheeee….. Nah… not mine….. **_

* * *

"Juubei, come one… one more drink." 

"Toshiki, I have enough. Beside, it's late. We should be heading back home before Sakura tear us apart later."

"Sakura… I thought she will be out town this period of the year?"

"Change of plan. She will be coming back today and she's expecting us to be home before she does. I received her letter this morning."

"Fine, we will go after awhile. I heard that the beauty of the geisha street will be coming here today. She's not trained to be a geisha but her beauty is so outstanding that even the highest rank geisha is nothing compare to her."

"You think she's going to come to this place where the only selling cheap sake by the roadside? Haha… …"

Toshiki glared at his childhood friend and best pal, Juubei. Toshiki was busy glaring and Juubei was busy laughing that none of them took notice of what happening around them.

* * *

The people on the street held their breath, looking at the person in the stunning red kimono walking down the street with a bunch of younger girls. Although the face was cover up with a light shawl, the beauty and elegant that the person had still can easily be noticed by others. 

It took awhile for Toshiki and Juubei to notice what was happening. They too were stunned when they saw the scene.

When the group got closer to them, one of the girls accidentally took a step ahead and tripped the person in shawl.

Juubei was quick enough to catch the person before any damage could be done. Just then, the shawl slide off and revealed the face behind it.

Everyone stopped breathing as none saw anything as beautiful as what they had seen.

* * *

"Miss, are you alright?" 

"Thank you. I'm okay."

Toshiki urged Juubei by the arm aside and introduced himself.

"I'm Toshiki. And this is Juubei. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Thank you again."

"Well, you should at least give us your name in order to show you appreciate our help."

The beauty looked at Toshiki, who was smirking, and at Juubei with uncertainties. Juubei felt bad as he fully knew Toshiki was on purpose trying to make fun.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"… … Kazuki … …"

Juubei looked puzzled thus, the beauty repeated again.

"My name is Kazuki. And thank you for your help again … … Juubei."

"Kazuki… … wait a minute, aren't you the beauty of geisha street?"

After Toshiki said that loud, all the other onlookers and drunkards surrounding them started making a fuss and trying to get closed to Kazuki.

Quick enough, Juubei and Toshiki pulled Kazuki and the other girls out of the way and ran off to the other streets as fast as possible.

* * *

Everyone was panting when they ran far enough for others to keep up with them. 

"Toshiki, next time, keep your loud mouth shut."

"Juubei, I didn't mean to say it out loud. It just slipped. Kazuki, are you and the girls alright?"

"… … Yes. Thank you again."

Toshiki was about to ask another question when one of the girls spoke to Kazuki before he did.

"Brother Kazuki, we are late. Mama-san will not be happy."

"Yes, we should get going."

Juubei ad Toshiki was looked at each other and spoke out loud at the same time.

"YOU ARE A GUY?"

Smiling, Kazuki turned to face the two guys who had their jaws opened wide.

"Yes, I'm a guy. I'm sorry if you mistaken me as a girl. We have to go now. Thank you for all your helps."

After saying that, Kazuki and the girls left in a hurry leaving two stoned status on the ground.

_**

* * *

// Home //**_

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! A guy! That kind of beauty and a guy! What a pity. If he's a girl then I will go for him. Argh…"

"Yes, thanks god he's a guy or else a pervert like you will stalk him as long as you needed."

"Too bad, I prefer girls. Even with such a great beauty, there are certain things only a guy and a girl can do to reach the maximum pleasure."

"Pervert."

"Hey, I'm a guy. Juubei, why are you blushing? Don't tell me you are thinking of dirty thoughts in your mind. Come on… I will not tell a soul. Who's that person you are thinking of doing it with?"

"Go away, Toshiki. Don't disturb me. I want to continue reading my book. Kindly go back to your side of the bed and do whatever you want."

"Juubei, we have been pals for too long. You are blushing deeper by the minute. If you are not going to tell me now, I so going to ask Sakura to make you split it out. Come one. I promise I won't tell a soul."

"There's no one. Go AWAY!"

"Fine… SAKU… …"

Before Toshiki could finish calling them name, Juubei cupped Toshiki's mouth with his hand to shut him off.

"Zhubei… I kan breath."

"I will let go but you have to promise to shut up."

Toshiki nodded in agreement in order to 'live'. Seeing his friend agreeing to his terms, Juubei let go of his hand but Toshiki was also quick to sneak out of Juubei catch and shouted Sakura's name again.

Sakura ran into the room, thinking something had happened for Toshiki to shout her name so loudly.

"What happened?"

"Sakura, Juubei has a secret lover."

"NO, I DON'T!"

"Yes, he does."

"NO"

"YES"

"Shut up, both of you. What is this all about?"

"Juubei accidentally slipped out he had someone in mind. I tried to ask him but he refused to and tried to murder me."

"JUUBEI! You tried to murder your friend just because he cares for you. Fine! Spilt it out. Who's that girl?"

Juubei was scared by the glare his sister was giving him. He knew he would be skinned alive if he failed to tell the truth.

"… … Kazuki …"

Sakura and Toshiki could barely hear what Juubei was saying as he was muttering to himself.

"What?"

"… KAZUKI!"

Sakura looked satisfied with Juubei however Toshiki looked in shock.

"Who's that girl? Where is she from? Which household's daughter? Where did you meet her?"

Toshiki shake his head and smirked while thinking of the possibilities of Juubei and Kazuki together.

'Well, they do make a cute couple. That Juubei, Haha… …"

Toshiki cleared his throat to attracted Juubei and Sakura's attention

"Sakura, Kazuki is the beauty in Geisha Street."

"GEISHA street???"

Sensing anger from Sakura, Toshiki quickly explained.

"Yes, from geisha street but technically, Kazuki's not a geisha. Kazuki is a guy."

"A guy?"

"Yes. A guy. But Sakura, he's really beautiful. I think you will understand why Juubei takes a liking of him if you see him. He's really elegant too."

"He does? Okay, I shall find a day to meet him in person and we will see how it goes. Meanwhile, Juubei and you also, Toshiki, stay away from geisha street. This is my final warning. Another word about you two going there or mentioned of that. I will hang you upside down for three days. Is that clear?"

"… Yes."

With satisfaction, Sakura walked out of the room to leave the two boys alone.

'My wood block brother finally takes a fancy on someone. I so have to see how this Kazuki looks like.'

Sakura giggled ton herself while making the way to her own room.

* * *

"Toshiki… you so have to pay for this." 

"Juubei. If you willing to tell me earlier. I will not have shouted. Well, Kazuki… … unique choice. But not a bad one. Go for it."

"Are you telling me to chase after him?"

"Yes."

Juubei grinned at his best pal who grinned back as well.

* * *

Kazuki never likes to run for any errands. But there's no one to help him. Everyone in the house dislikes him. All the geisha sisters treat him like poison. His Mama-san treated him like dirt. Even the servants were afraid to get near him. It was not his fault that Mama-san mistaken him as a girl when she brought him over from the child seller when he was still a small kid. 

Mama-san was so angry when she found out he was a boy. The beatings and hard work was endless till he grew to the beauty everyone praised him for. But this never stopped everyone in the household to torture or plays a trick him when there is any chance. In the eyes of his Mama-san, someone who cannot make any income is useless.

* * *

The dark alley was Kazuki's least favorite places. But he had to pass that letter to Sister Yuri's friend. No doubt he is her lover. A geisha can never have a secret lover. He learnt and understands what will happen to those who had. The treatment is much worst than the ones he ever received. But it's none of his business to tell the others. Sister Yuri is Mama-san money tree. If he was to go and spread any news, he knew he will never see daylight again.

* * *

Kazuki cursed under his breath. The weather was getting cold throughout the night and still there was no sight of the man sister Yuri mentioned. He was about to goes off when someone caught him in the arms. 

"So, you are the person Yuri been telling us."

Kazuki was terrified and tried to push the man holding him away but his strength was nothing compared to his capturer.

The man laughed seeing Kazuki trying to struggle in his held and threw him over his shoulder. Kazuki tried to scream and shout for help but was knocked up by the man who grew tried of his shouting.

* * *

Kazuki woke up in a daze. He was not sure of where he was and his mind could not put pieces of information together. It took awhile for all the memories to come back to him. He became alert and afraid when the memories hit him. 

"Hello sleeping beauty. You are awake."

"… who are you?"

"You don't have to know. I was hired by Yuri to give you a lesson for fighting for the place of the top beauty in Geisha street with her. Don't worry, my boys will be gentle to you as long as you be good and let them do whatever they want."

"… No… Please let me go."

Kazuki tried to plead with the man who caught him but it seems in valid.

"Haha… Boys… you may come in."

Just then, a bunch of guys with hunger in their eyes rushed into the room while their boss left.

Kazuki's cries, yells and screams fell deaf to their ears.

_**

* * *

//Hours later… …//**_

Juubei was making his way home after helping and covering Toshiki to get their job done. That lazy bum had run off again to woo another cute girl he saw when they were on the job. Lucky for them, Sakura is out of town again. Or else, he will have to endure all the shouts for days.

He was tried and looking forward to a nice hot bath. As he walked, he heard a low groan and hiss of pain from the alley he passed by. He could ignore and walked away but his body acted on its' own. His heart started beating fast when he saw the long brown hair and the familiar red kimono that was shredded into pieces, barely covering the small body. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the face he was pining for days.

Kazuki's face was covered with dried blood and beyond that, he was unrecognizable. It seems that every bit of his pale skin was marked with bruises, cuts and bites… …

Juubei felt his heart stopped as he carefully picked Kazuki up; covering him with the jacket.

Juubei rushed Kazuki back to his house as fast as could.

* * *

There was no sign of Kazuki waking up even after the doctor came to check and the servants changed him into comfortable clothing. Toshiki whom Juubei sent words for help rushed back home to assist immediately. 

"Juubei, what happened?"

"I don't know. I found him in the dark alley and he was unrecognizable."

"What did the doctor said?"

"He was badly beaten and tortured and he was… was…"

"Juubei, Kazuki was what?"

Juubei was unable to speak out the word. All he could do was to look at Toshiki with a teary face. Toshiki understood immediately. He was so angry that he hit his fist on the wall.

"Bastards! I will see find out who did it and tear them into pieces."

"Toshiki, keep your volume down, please."

"I'm sorry. You take care of Kazuki. I am going out for awhile."

"Be careful and don't do anything rush."

"I won't but i can't promise."

* * *

Kazuki awoke on the next day but felt no inclination to talk when Juubei tried to questioned him; instead he would brood and stare out the window for most of the day or stared off to space. 

Juubei, who took up the job to take care of Kazuki, tried to get near him to clean him up but Kazuki just cuddled into a ball, refused to let Juubei or anyone near him, brown eyes looking wide and frightened.

Despite what Juubei tried to do, there was no way he could get Kazuki to calm down. Even when Toshiki came back, there was nothing he could do as well.

Juubei is not a person who will give up or give in easily. He knew Kazuki's fears and pains and he wanted to help him to end the miseries. From that day onwards, Juubei stayed by Kazuki's side and guarded him all day long, unwilling to leave him out of his sight, finding ways to coax him to eat or clean up.

* * *

Sakura heard of what happened and came back home as soon as she was able to. After seeing Kazuki and the ways Juubei treats him as if he was a piece of fragile doll that seems priceless, he finally understood her brother's obsession over Kazuki. Secretly, Sakura acknowledge Kazuki as his brother's true love and prayed fro the best for them.

* * *

With the help from Sakura, Toshiki finally tracked down the ones that brought hell for Kazuki. As Sakura's husband, MakubeX, was not someone one wants to get the wrong side with, the whole story of what happened to Kazuki came out and also, the person who should took the blame was split out as well. 

Yuri was sent out of Geisha street and never allows to step into that place again nor anyone was allow to help her unless he wanted to disappear in the world.

What happened to the guys was beyond then knowledge of others. There were rumors saying what Toshiki did to them was too terrible to talk about. However, no one ever saw those guys or their boss again.

Sakura also paid Kazuki's Mama-san a big sum of money to shut her up after she knew that they had Kazuki. She insisted that Kazuki was priceless being the beauty of Geisha street and she had to get him back. Sakura even drew a contract and forced the Mama-san to sign in case she had a change of mind.

_**

* * *

// Few months later //**_

"Kazuki, how are you feeling today? Do you want to go to the garden? The flowers are blooming and it's beautiful. Toshiki is back from a job and I bet you also can't wait to see him and hear his many stories about the girls he got his hand onto."

* * *

Juubei had been taking care of Kazuki by himself every single day since the incident. Although Kazuki still refused to talk and keep to himself always, he responded to Juubei in ways only Juubei understood. No one in the household could manage to touch Kazuki without him screaming with fright except Juubei.

* * *

"Okay, hold on tight. Here we go." 

Juubei carried Kazuki carefully in his arms to the garden. He had set up a nice picnic for three of them earlier on.

Juubei placed Kazuki down, carefully onto the mat before screening the whole garden for Toshiki. It took him awhile to spot his pal 'fishing' in the pond.

"Toshiki, don't come near here till you get yourself dry up."

"Juubei, how can you treat me so badly? I'm your best pal whom you didn't see for weeks."

After saying that, Toshiki ran towards and purposely gave him a big wet hug.

"TOSHIKI!!! I am so going to murder you!"

Juubei was chasing Toshiki all around the mat when they heard a chuckle which stopped both their tracks.

Both guys immediately glanced at Kazuki and noticed he was smiling. Juubei ran to Kazuki and gave him a hug.

"Kazuki, you finally smiled."

Kazuki looked at Juubei into the eyes and gave him another sweet smile.

"… … Juubei … Thank … you. … … Toshiki … … Thank… you…"

Toshiki grinned at Kazuki who finally willing to speak.

"Kazuki, I found a gift for Juubei to give it to you when I was on my trip this time."

Toshiki looked through the bag that lie near the mat and found the gift he was talking about.

"Juubei can stop being such a worrier next time."

As Toshiki dropped the gift onto Juubei's hand, Juubei smiled broadly.

It was two big golden bells that suits Kazuki's hair so perfectly.

* * *

Juubei tied the bells onto the side of Kazuki's hair and pecked a small kiss onto his cheek before whispering something into his ears. 

Kazuki blushed deeply and kept his head down, leaning onto Juubei's chest.

Toshiki looked at the couple who finally got together and smiled to himself. But, he so had to tease Juubei as he heard what he whispered to Kazuki.

"Juubei… don't be so obsessive. Don't think I didn't hear you whispering… 'YOU ARE MINE FROM NOW TILL FOREVER!' into Kazuki's ears. I so going to announce to the whole household."

"TOSHIKI!!! I SO GOING TO MURDER YOU!!!"

Toshiki shot off like a bullet, laughing his head off, with an angry Juubei chasing behind him….

**:: END ::**


End file.
